fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Freezberg
Lake Freezberg Description: Lake Freezberg, or as the ancient inhabitants of the area call it 'Freezlburg' or 'Frostbyte', is the largest lake region in all of Icelantica. Advanced wranglers may eventually make it to advanced area near the river inlet. Released on March 2009, Lake Freezberg is the third location within the Icelantica region and continues the theme of San Digloo with more drilling and a new enemy awaiting unsuspecting wranglers. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Lake Freezberg Lake Freezberg is unlocked once you have caught an Inuit Fish from San Digloo who was generous enough to show you the path to Lake Freezberg. However, you should first read below about the Rapid Racoon, especially if you caught Inuit at Lv 30 with love chum, to determine the risk factor you wish to take before coming here. Recommended to be at least Lv 40 to have a decent chance, or catch a Hockum fish to face him. Another good rule of thumb is if your able to attack the ice predator in the past level successfully, then your ready. What to Catch Big Mouth Fish and Lumberjack Fish are the two new Prolific fish caught at levels 54 and 64 using Icelantican poles. Wranglers should have a pole strong enough to catch the wide-jawed fish or travel back to San Digloo if they encounter any fish that is 1-3 levels above their pole until they're ready. Coming with a pole that can catch both prolific breeds would avoid frequent "would have caught" messages! Completion msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 14 'fish in Lake Freezberg! '(100%) A rogues gallery of each Lake Freezberg fish can be found in The Fish of Lake Freezberg. What to Buy Three new upgrades are available here, which can be purchased at levels 43, 53 and 63 bringing the maximum pole level at this location to 74. Also available to purchase is the advanced Auger - which is Lake Freezberg's equivalent of the basic Auger from San Digloo. How to Play Return to fish at San Digloo between levels 51-53 and Lv 61-63 to avoid misses, until your ready to catch the prolific fish. Lake Freezberg is very much an extension of San Digloo with more drilling and another enemy, the Rabid Raccoon - so wranglers should be very familiar with the strategy of the area. It's best to fish here between levels 44-50, 54-60, and Lv 64+ sharing quest catches unless you feel lucky/bold as they still count towards it. First Encounters with the Rabid Raccoon When you first start fishing in Lake Freezberg, you will instantly encounter the Rabid Raccoon and your options are to: *Defend my ground, show 'em who I am *Leave and head back to San Digloo If you have anything less than a level 34 pole, you will not be able to defend your ground. For every level of your pole over 34 you gain an 11% chance of defeating him, with guarenteed success with a level 43 pole. The breakdown per pole level is detailed below... :34 = 11% :35 = 22% :36 = 33% :37 = 44% :38 = 55% :39 = 66% :40 = 77% :41 = 88% :42 = 99% :43 = 100% Should you fail in defeating him or choose the second option you will be sent back to San Digloo. Once you have defeated the raccoon you are rewarded with the message Yes! I stood my ground and defeated the ravaged raccoon! Gained 5000 gold and 5000 points. You can now fish normally, but be warned, the Rabid Raccoon still stalks the land and you will do battle again with the fiend in due course. Drilling Drilling in Lake Freezberg works exactly the same way as in San Digloo, but the Advanced Auger is required to drill here as the ice is too thick for the basic Auger. Drilling with the Advanced Auger in Lake Freezberg gives you double the points as awarded in San Digloo, which will be a welcome return for the 500,000 cost of this Auger. Note that as drilling a hole in Lake Freezberg also drills a hole in San Digloo and vice versa, if you cannot afford the cost of the Auger then a trick to continue fishing here is to head back to San Digloo and drill there. Whether this is an appropriate strategy depends on your current position. The doubled points awarded in Lake Freezberg vs. San Digloo will help with any shortfall in Evilness and Goodness points, but if gold is at a premuim for you, then this tactic will enable you to fish at this new location while you build up the funds. Dueling with the Rabid Raccoon As with the Flying Penguin of San Digloo, every now and then you will encounter the Rabid Raccoon and you will have to decide what course of action you will take to avoid the furry fiend. Wranglers will then either gain or lose gold and goodness/evilness points depending on the option chosen, pole level and, of course, chance. The last option allows you to battle with the Raccoon, but this is only recommended for wranglers with a pole level greater than 66. Should you be successful with your selection then you could be rewarded with a Collectible. As the rewards for coming out top with the Raccoon are slightly more than that for the Penguin, the option to share the next 1-3 catches with the Raccoon is again a good option to choose. As the Flying Penguin will accept catches on the raccoon's behalf, travelling to San Digloo for the next set of casts should (a) give you a better probability of catching a fish on a cast and hence minimising the time you are beholdent to his hunger and (b) ensure a goodness/evilness profit from the option chosen as the fish in San Digloo are typically worth less than those of Lake Freezberg. Moving on Icelantica's penultimate fishing ground; Snowpeak River requires wranglers to endure some of Icelantica's coldest temperatures yet. Wranglers are required to use tents in order to survive the freezing temperatures. Luckily, suitable tents can be found in chests within Lake Freezberg. Once you have leveled your Holy Liberator/Evil Obliterator to level 68+ you may randomly meet the Bottom Feeder Fish who could be bribed to show you the path to Snowpeak River with either rum or gold. Note the in-game requirements for Snowpeak River cite that a level 72+ pole is required in order to meet the Bottom Feeder, but some wranglers have encountered the depressed guppy when their pole was only level 68. When he approaches, you will see the following message: It appears you have found the Bottom Feeder Fish! He has a question for you... “Argh'll show ye the path too Snowpeak River fer sum rums!” *Barrrghff* *Splash* - The Drunken Bottom Feeder How do you want to respond? * Give him a Jug of Rum (always works) * Demand him to guide you there for 80,000 gold (always works) * Bribe him for the general directions with 20,000 gold (works 20% of time) * Call him a drunk and run off like a young Miss Miny fish (do you think it works? it's a shiny button tho!) Success gives the message: :The Bottom Feeder stumbled along and showed me the Path! Unlocked new level: Snowpeak River! Note that you will not meet the Bottom Feeder unless you have found a tent and as always, your chances of meeting him increase if Red Love Chum is used. Category:Islands Category:Lake Freezberg Category:Icelantica